


Shh... This is a Library

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: booksAnd a request for more smut
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Shh... This is a Library

This fic is a standalone, but it does reference two other stories [ [Shh---](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726220) ] & [ [Coffee and Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095442) ]  


☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Where are we going?” Justin questioned as Mari led him deeper into the library. He knew by the devilish grin on her face that she was up to something. 

“Mmm, here looks good,” Mari reported looking once more around them, not a soul in sight. She pushed Justin back against the bookshelves, her fingers teasing down his chest. “I thought that since we both excelled during our recent carriage ride and coffee shop excursions,” she paused her tongue trailing up his neck to his mouth. “We might try stepping it up.”

Justin's brow furrowed as he listened attentively at her proposition. “What did you have in mind?” His hands wandered down her back settling on her ass. He squeezed it beneath his fingers watching the shift in Mari’s demeanor as he applied more pressure.

“Whoever makes the most noise, loses,” Mari teased. “Also, we probably get kicked out if we’re caught. But, if we’re both quiet like we clearly know we can be, then we both win!”

Justin’s gaze journeyed around them looking between the shelves as he listened for any sign that they were not alone. When he was quite sure they were as secluded as they could be his eyes narrowed on her. “Okay.”

Mari practically squealed with excitement, but she clapped her hand over her mouth just in time to cover any sound. 

Justin’s lips captured hers, his hands grabbing her from behind, squeezing and caressing as he held her against him. 

Mari’s fingers knotted through his hair tugging him further into her mouth. Her leg massaged his. She pressed him harder against the stacks behind him.

Justin held her lower lip between his teeth and pulled it toward him. His lips cascaded down her neck, teeth grazing in between sucking. Without breaking away, Justin spun her around pinning her against the shelves. His hands roamed the inside of her thigh. 

Soft moans began to escape; Mari bit her lower lip, reminding herself to stay quiet. Her head lolled back as Justin’s tongue continued to touch every sensitive spot. 

_ Two can play at this game  _

Mari’s hands slid between Justin’s legs grabbing his growing bulge. 

A sharp moan departed from Justin’s mouth as Mari rubbed him.

“Shh,” she smiled. “This is a library!”

_ Yes, there! Mmm... _

“You’re so wet,” Justin noted, his fingers caressing her warmth under her skirt. 

_ And you’re hard as a rock. Way to state the obvious, Sherlock.  _

“What are you going to do about it?” Mari challenged her hands now on his belt.

Justin yanked down her thong. Mari kicked it off to the side. She quickly unhooked his belt and relieved him of his pants. She bent over and pressed a soft kiss over the outline of his hardened cock through his boxers. His precum already leaking out, Justin’s member eagerly responding to her touch.

_ That’s right. I know how hard you’re trying not to moan my name right now. Pun intended.  _

Mari slid down his boxers. She ran her tongue up the bottom of his shaft, swirling around his tip. Her own wetness began to drip between her thighs. A painful longing was growing in her core. Her body was begging for his, but she continued teasingly kissing Justin’s cock. Her hands cupped his balls rubbing them tenderly. After all, this was a contest to see who could be the quietest and Mari had every intention of winning. 

“Fuck, Mari,” he breathed heavily.

_ There we go! _

“Shh!” She reminded him, her tongue swiping up his head.

Justin pulled Mari back up to his face, kissing her deeply. “This is supposed to be for  _ both _ of us!”

Justin scooped Mari into his strong and secure arms, her back pressed against the books. 

Mari could feel his cock brushing against her pussy waiting for an invitation as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mari reached down and guided him into her. 

She held her hand over both of their mouths as they moaned contentedly, their bodies getting what they had wanted. 

_ Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! This feels so good. I almost forgot where we are. At least there is still no one in sight.  _

They moved together, a little clumsily at first. Mari had tried to hold onto the shelves behind her as she moved up and down on his cock, but ended up knocking off a book that almost hit Justin in the face. 

Mari wrapped her arms around Justin, burying her head into his neck as she let his rhythm through her build and pulsate. 

Justin started grunting as he moved faster and harder inside of her. Pleasure rising in both of them.

“Shh,” she whispered in his ear. Her teeth pulled at his earlobe causing more noise to erupt from his mouth. Mari revelled at every sound escaping his lips, but she also didn’t want to get caught. “Shh...It’s okay. You can bite me if you need to.”

Justin kissed her shoulder before sinking his teeth into it, her skin muffling his moans and growls. 

Mari whimpered softly at the sudden rush of pain. She held tighter to him, her fingers digging into his back.

“I’m close,” she whispered, her mouth on his neck. Justin’s teeth stayed on her as his cock twitched inside of her. She could tell he was almost there if not there already. “Please, keep going.” 

Justin shifted Mari in his arms changing her position slightly as he moved deeper inside of her.

“RIGHT THERE. Right fucking there,” Mari clapped her hand over her mouth as she almost screamed. Sweat began to bead on her skin as a rush of ecstasy exploded through her body rippling in and out of her core through every inch of her. Her body tensed in his arms as she rode out the waves of pleasure. 

Justin’s legs buckled as he let go, spilling his seed inside of her. He rested his forehead against Mari’s letting the shelves behind them support some of her weight as he savored the tingling electricity coursing through him.

His lips captured hers once more as they both came down. “So, I think you lost,” he declared through labored breathing.

_ Yeahhhh….. I know!  _

“But, did I really?” Mari smirked. “I’m gonna still chalk this up as a win.”

“Okay. We’ll call it a draw,” Justin offered, resting his lips on her forehead.

“I didn’t say a draw.” Mari teased. 

Justin let her down so they could both clean up. Luckily Mari had been prepared and brought her wipes in her purse so they could leave without a trace. 

They walked hand in hand out of the library, whispering and snickering as they passed by unsuspecting people. 

“Next time, maybe we should try…” Mari began.

Before she could finish, Justin pulled her in kissing her. “Let me worry about the next time.”


End file.
